


All In My Head

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fantasy Sex, Fingering, Gay Sex, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, cum as lube, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Lightning is pleasuring himself while fantasizing about Muggshot but, what happens when Muggshot walks in on him?





	All In My Head

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus and got this idea. Plus, I really love Muggshot-

"A-Ahh..." Lightning moaned, his thin fingers sliding past the tight ring of muscle. God, this was so embarrassing...doing something like this while thinking about HIM. His lilac fur...his sharp fangs...his huge muscles...his large mustache...  
"AHH!" Lightning screamed, fingers plunging deeper into his nether region. His free hand stroked his erect member which was dripping generous amounts of pre.

"Mmm...Look at you...Falling apart beneath my fingers..." The Fantasy Muggshot growled, sticking his thick fingers deeper into the cat boy's hole.  
"A-Ahhnn! Mugg-" Lightning moaned, engulfed in his fantasy.  
"God...such a raunchy little kitten..." F. Muggshot purred, angling his fingers more.  
"Mugg...D-Don't s-stop!" Lightning whined, orgasm building.  
"Cum for Daddy, you little whore..." F. Muggshot commanded, thrusting his fingers all the way in.  
"AHH- MUGG!" The cat boy yelped, thick ropes of white coating his stomach.

"Well, that was quite the sight!" A familiar voice spoke. Lightning's eyes shot open, seeing Muggshot standing in the doorway of the living room.  
"U-Um...I-I-I..." Lightning stammered, unable to form words. The muscular dog sat next to the boy on the couch.  
"You were moaning my name, weren'tcha?" Muggshot purred, smirk on his face. Lightning simply nodded, face burning with shame.  
"You want to feel the real thing, kitten?" Mugg growled into Lightning's ear causing him to let out a half-shudder, half-moan. The gangster dog gestured towards the large bulge in his pants.

The purple dog pulled Lightning closer by wrapping his arm around the boy while his other hand unzipped his trousers. Muggshot's boxers, with a dollar sign design, were straining to contain the bulldog's huge member. Lightning reached his hand to the waistband of the man's boxers, yanking them down.  
"I-It's so big..." Lightning whimpered, surprised at the size of the dog's full mast.  
"Bigger than you thought, eh?" Muggshot chuckled, pumping the engorged member. Lightning felt his own member stiffen, pressing against Mugg's arm.  
"Well, somebody's excited..." The bulldog purred, large hand squeezing the cat boy's, still sticky, member. Muggshot gathered up some of the boy's seed and rubbed it on his cock, slicking it up with it.

"Ready for a big bone, kitten?" Mugg asked, lifting the cat onto his lap.  
"Will it even fit?" Lightning nervously asked, ears flattening.  
"Don't worry, babe. I'll make it fit..." Muggshot growled, forcing the boy's hips downward, onto his large cock. Lightning gasped, large object quickly filling him, causing his hole to burn in pleasure and pain.  
"Ahhn~ T-Too b-big..." Lightning moaned, only about halfway onto the member.  
"Hmm...Perhaps, I am a little too big...?" Muggshot thought for a moment before smirking. He grabbed the young cat's legs.  
"Now, relax...You need to...calm down, babe..." The purple-furred canine soothed. Lightning took a few deep breathes, slowly loosening up.

Muggshot slowly eased more of his thick meat into the cat boy. Lightning moaned and writhed, face burning with a shameful, hot red.  
"Unngghh! Mu-Mugg!" Lightning gasped, feeling the dog's member pressing against a sensitive bundle of nerves, sending a shockwave of pleasure through the boy's body. The gangster began thrusting into Lightning, hitting the boy's prostate with ease.   
"M-M-Muggy! D-Don't s-stop...I-I'm s-so close..." Lightning panted, body tingling from each pleasure-filled wave.  
"Damn...You're so tight...even after all that fingering..." Muggshot teased, large hand stroking the smaller man's member.

"Nngghh...Gimme your knot, Daddy Mugg!" Lightning gasped, nearly over the edge, muscles constricting around the bulldog's member.  
"Here it comes, my little ace..." Muggshot growled, knot swelling as it forced itself against Lightning's entrance. Lightning's seed coated the inside of Mugg's large hand, which the dog happily licked off.  
Muggshot continued to thrust into Lightning, filling him with cum as he did, eventually the purple dog's knot deflated, Muggshot pulling out afterwards.

"M-Mugg...How long were you watching me...you know...touch myself?" Lightning whimpered, hole and stomach full of Muggshot's load.  
"Heh. Pretty much the whole time. You were moaning my name so much that I didn't wanna disturb ya. Got me nice and hard, though." The mustached dog chuckled.  
"You're such a pervert..." Lightning grumbled, playfully smacking the older male.  
"Don't pretend like you don't love me, kitten." Mugg purred, pressing his nose against the boy's sensitive neck.  
"How about you just pound me again, instead?" Lightning growled, feeling his prick hardening again.  
"Sure thing, honeybun." Muggshot replied, pumping his half-hard cock to life again.


End file.
